Dunkle Nächte und lichte Momente
by John Xisor
Summary: Herzensgut, freundlich und großzügig, obendrein noch reich und gesund. Das ist Harry Potter. Bei einer seiner Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltunge n erkennt er die Nachteile seiner Gutmütigkeit. Als sich ihm die Gelegenheit bietet, lässt sich Harry von alten Bekannten zeigen, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, hätte er sich in manchen Situationen egoistischer verhalten.
1. Prolog und erster Geist

Autor: Muggelchen

Charaktere: Harry, George

Disclaimer: Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling, die Grundidee Charles Dickens, der Text mir.

Beta: Serenas Vengeance

**Inhaltsangabe**: Herzensgut, freundlich und großzügig, obendrein noch reich und gesund. So würden seine Mitmenschen wohl Harry Potter beschreiben.

Bei einer seiner Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltunge n muss er erkennen, dass seine liebenswürdige Gutmütigkeit ihm auch Ärger und Feinde beschert. Als sich ihm kurz darauf die Gelegenheit bietet, lässt sich Harry von alten Bekannten zeigen, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, hätte er sich in manchen Situationen egoistischer verhalten.

**Anmerkung**: Mein Beitrag zum HPFFA-Adventskalender 2012, Aufgabe 1 – Ein Dreiteiler in Anlehnung an Charles Dickens' »A Christmal Carol«. Weil die Geschichte nicht allzu lang ist, teile ich sie in zwei Kapitel.

* * *

.

.¸¸.ஐ **Dunkle Nächte und lichte Momente** ஐ.¸¸.

.**_  
_**

**Prolog**

An der Weihnachtszeit hatte Harry einen Narren gefressen. Es erinnerte ihn jedes Mal an das erste wirkliche Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts, mit seinem allerersten echten Geschenk, das nicht dazu bestimmt war, ihn traurig zu machen. Kein 50-Pence-Stück von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, sondern einen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, der fühlbar warm und mit Liebe gestrickt worden war. Ihm gefielen die geschmückten Tannenbäume, die dekorierten Fenster und vor allem die Süßigkeiten. Selbst die Menschen waren freundlicher. Für einige Bürger war Wohltätigkeit wie ein Wintermantel, den man nur einmal im Jahr trug. Harry war das ganze Jahr über herzensgut. Zu Weihnachten machte er keine Ausnahme.

In diesem Jahr organisierte er eine Tombola. Als Preise hatte er einige Exemplare des neusten Besens gekauft, die es auf dem Markt gab: den Nimbus-Rocketeer! Zwanzig davon schleppte Harry zum Ort der Veranstaltung und das war _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.

»Harry!« George begrüßte ihn freundlich und nahm ihm mit einem Zauber die vielen Besen ab, die hinter Harry schwebten. »Komm erst mal rein und trink einen Tee.«  
Harry nickte. »Es ist verdammt kalt draußen!« Aus einer Ecke des Ladens hustete es plötzlich kräftig. Es war Verity, die erste Verkäuferin, die damals noch von Fred und George gemeinsam eingestellt worden war. Fred war nun schon fünfzehn Jahre tot und fehlte doch jeden einzelnen Tag. »Hast du dir eine Erkältung eingefangen?«, fragte Harry die junge Frau.  
»Ich glaube ja.« Wieder hustete Verity, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und räumte die leeren Regale weiter ein. Bevor das Geschäft öffnete, musste diese Aufgabe erledigt sein.  
Die junge Frau hustete unentwegt, sodass Harry sich an George wandte: »Willst du sie nicht lieber nach Hause schicken?«  
»Ich weiß nicht … Ohne sie bin ich heute aufgeschmissen. Es ist Heiligabend!«  
Harry überlegte nicht lang: »Ich könnte aushelfen. Sag mir nur, was ich tun muss.«  
»Das würdest du tun?«, fragte George, obwohl das überflüssig war, denn er kannte Harry lange genug. »Verity?« Die Frau drehte sich zu ihrem Boss um. »Gehen Sie nach Hause und legen Sie sich ins Bett. Ich möchte nicht daran schuld sein, dass die Kunden sich bei Ihnen anstecken. Noch weniger möchte ich, dass Sie Weihnachten flachliegen. Gehen Sie ruhig.«  
»Das ist so lieb von Ihnen«, bedankte sich Verity, zog sich ihren Winterumhang um und nahm ihre Tasche. »Frohe Weihnachten Ihnen beiden!«

Harry räumte die Regale ein. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er aushalf. So hatte er immer das Gefühl, Fred ein bisschen näher zu sein.

Kaum hatte der Laden seine Pforten geöffnet, stürmte mit all den anderen Kunden zusammen auch eine Horde Kinder herein, die sich die Besen, die als Preise für die Tombola gedacht waren, mit leuchtenden Augen ansahen. Einer der Jungen nahm sich einen Besen und wollte mit ihm einfach wieder verschwinden.

»Hey, hiergeblieben, junger Mann!«, sagte Harry. »Du musst ein Los kaufen – und selbst dann weißt du noch nicht, ob du einen dieser Besen gewinnen wirst.«  
Der Junge hob arrogant die Nase. »Meine Eltern kaufen mir keinen Rocketeer. Es wäre nur gerecht, mir zu Weihnachten einen zu schenken.«  
»Warum sollte ich dir einen Besen schenken?«  
»Weil mein Vater mir erzählt hat, dass Sie damals den neusten Rennbesen geschenkt bekommen haben, den es auf dem Markt gab: einen Nimbus 2000. Es wäre doch nur fair, wenn ich das gleiche Glück haben würde.«  
»Wer ist dein Vater?«, wollte Harry wissen.  
»Malcolm Baddock«, erwiderte der Junge arrogant.

An Malcolm Baddock konnte sich Harry sogar noch erinnern. Ein unscheinbarer Slytherin aus seinem Jahrgang.

»Ich bin Bademus Baddock.«  
»Dann hör mal zu, Bademus Baddock: Kauf ein Los und wir werden sehen, ob du …«  
Der Junge fuhr ihm einfach über den Mund: »Ich hab's gewusst! Für Sie gibt es immer eine Extrawurst, ganz wie mein Vater es immer erzählt hat, aber wir sind halt nur normales Fußvolk.«  
Harry war im ersten Moment sprachlos angesichts der Dreistigkeit, die von dem Dreikäsehoch kam. »Damals gab es einen großen Unterschied, mein Junge. Ich habe mir nämlich nie einen Besen gewünscht. Den schenkte man mir aus freien Stücken. Außerdem …«  
»Na, Sie haben es doch!«, sagte der Junge herablassend. »Sie stinken vor Galleonen. Es würde Ihrem Geldbeutel nicht wehtun, einem Jungen ein solches Geschenk zu machen, oder etwa doch?«  
»Äh, nein …« Falsche Antwort, dachte Harry, denn der Junge reagierte schneller, als Harry dessen Flegelhaftigkeit rügen konnte.  
»Dann danke ich Ihnen vielmals«, sagte der Junge keck und ging mit dem Besen, gefolgt von seinen kichernden Freunden, raus aus dem Laden.

Diese Frechheit raubte Harry für einen Moment komplett die Fähigkeit, irgendetwas sagen zu können. Er war sauer, stinksauer, wollte aber nicht zugeben, dass ein dreizehn- oder vierzehnjähriger Pimpf ihm so zugesetzt hatte. Dieser kleine miese Bengel …

»Alles klar, Harry?«, fragte George mit einem Hauch Sorge in der Stimme.  
»Ja.« Mehr konnte Harry nicht über die Lippen bringen.  
»Mensch«, begann George, als er auf Harry zukam, »ich hätte den ja in hohem Bogen rausgeworfen, aber du … du bist einfach viel zu nett.«

Innerlich war Harry der gleichen Meinung. Er war _viel zu nett_. Das war nämlich auch das Problem. Und es gefiel Harry nicht mehr sonderlich, nett zu sein.

Ein paar Stunden später war der Laden brechend voll, sodass die Luft schnell abgestanden war und zudem nach Schweiß stank. Die Leute kauften wie die Irren Scherzartikel, Weihnachtsgeschenke und vor allem Lose. Die Tombola lief super. Es entging Harry jedoch nicht, dass viele der Kunden offensichtlich wegen ihm in diesem Laden waren und nicht, weil sie den armen Waisen etwas Gutes tun wollten. Man wollte Fotos mit ihm machen, Autogramme von ihm haben … Man reichte ihn herum, sagte ihm, wie er zu posieren hätte oder was er auf das Bild schreiben sollte. Er kam gar nicht mehr dazu, George zu helfen, dem der Trubel bereits über den Kopf gewachsen war.

»Harry, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?«, bat George, um seinem Freund damit etwas Luft zu verschaffen. »Bring doch bitte diese Päckchen zum Posteulenamt. Das hätte Verity heute gemacht, aber sie liegt ja leider krank zu Hause.«

Natürlich konnte Harry die Bitte nicht abschlagen. Das war die Chance für ihn, die immerzu fordernde Meute zu verlassen. Vielleicht würde der Laden etwas leerer werden, wenn man bemerken würde, dass er gar nicht mehr anwesend war.

Auf dem Weg zum Posteulenamt, gefolgt von vielen Päckchen, die ihm magisch nacheinander hinterherschwebten, traf er auf ein bekanntes Gesicht. Verity! Anstatt Zuhause im Bett zu liegen, ließ sie sich von drei jungen Männern Glühwein, Zuckerstangen und kandierte Äpfel kaufen. Ihre Nase war zwar ganz rot, aber der Husten schien wie von Zauberhand verschwunden zu sein. Verity kostete die extra Freizeit laut lachend aus und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, dass Harry längst hinter ihr kränkelndes Geheimnis gekommen war.

Diese gemeinen Menschen, dachte Harry, als er im Posteulenamt die Päckchen mit den Bestellungen der Kunden abgab. Wie konnte Verity nur Georges Gutmütigkeit so ausnutzen? Das Schlimme war jedoch, dass die Idee auf seinem Mist gewachsen war. Er könnte sich ohrfeigen. Wann war ihm seine Menschenkenntnis abhandengekommen, sodass er nicht einmal mehr einschätzen konnte, wann jemand eine Krankheit vortäuschte oder nicht? Harry war wieder sauer, aber dieses Mal auch auf sich selbst.

Ihm folgte jemand, als er zurück zu Georges Laden ging. Mehrmals drehte Harry sich um, doch er konnte niemanden in der Menge ausmachen. Kaum war er ins Geschäft getreten, öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihm ein weiteres Mal. Ein Mann mit Kamera in der Hand trat ein. Es blitzte. Davon völlig überrascht blinzelte Harry mehrmals mit den Augen, um die Sterne wegzubekommen.

»Wenn das nicht Harry Potter ist …« Der Mann wollte gerade ein weiteres Foto schießen, da drückte Harry dessen Kamera hinunter.  
»Es reicht, keine Fotos mehr«, verlangte Harry.  
»Ja, ja, die verkaufen sich eh kaum.« Weil Harry ihn fragend anblickte, sagte der Journalist in einem widerlich gehässigen Tonfall: »Sie sind nicht einmal das Papier wert, auf dem ein Artikel mit Ihnen gedruckt wird! Auf die erste Seite schaffen Sie es sowieso nicht mehr. Die Zeiten sind längst vorbei.«  
Harry war von den Worten tief getroffen. Einige der Kunden um ihn herum hatten alles gehört und entweder hinter vorgehaltener Hand gelacht oder peinlich berührt weggesehen.  
»Dann wäre es vielleicht besser, Sie gehen gleich wieder«, schlug Harry vor.  
»Nein, ich möchte mich hier ein wenig umschauen.« Der Journalist nahm wahllos eine der Schneekugeln in die Hand und schüttelte sie, sodass es in ihr schneite.

Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und arbeitete weiter. Leider übersah er, wie der Journalist einer jungen Frau etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und danach zu Harry hinüber nickte. Harry bemerkte auch nicht, wie der Mann ihr Geld zusteckte, woraufhin sie sich ihm näherte. Die fremde Zunge, die sich plötzlich in seinem Mund befand, konnte ihm jedoch nicht entgehen. Nach einer Schrecksekunde, die für den Journalisten ausreichte, um ein Foto zu schießen, stieß Harry die Kundin so stark von sich, dass sie auf die gerade gestapelten Weihnachtssocken fiel. Sie riss den ganzen Tisch um. Eine Frau zu schlagen oder, wie in diesem Fall, zu schubsen, war ein absolutes Tabu. Gerade Harry, über den schon lange nichts mehr in der Zeitung gestanden hatte, dürfte sich so einen Fauxpas nicht erlauben. Leider war es zu spät. Dem grinsenden Gesichtsausdruck des Journalisten zufolge hatte dieser von dem Malheur sogar ein Foto geschossen – eines, das es womöglich doch auf die erste Seite schaffen könnte: Harry Potter greift Kundin in der Winkelgasse an! Das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Warum mussten die Menschen auch so einen schlechten Charakter haben? Sie hatten Harrys kleinen Wutausbruch doch geradezu provoziert!

»Harry«, hörte er nahe an seinem Ohr, »du gehst besser hoch in die Wohnung und ruhst dich aus.« George wollte ihn aus der Schusslinie haben. Schweren Herzens kam Harry der Aufforderung nach.

Oben in der Wohnung über dem Laden legte sich Harry auf die Couch, auf der er schon einige Male genächtigt hatte, wenn er vor Fans und Journalisten geflüchtet war. Noch eine Weile hörte er unten den kleinen Aufruhr, doch der löste sich, voraussichtlich wie auch Harrys guter Ruf, bald in nichts auf. Was in seinem Leben hätte er anders machen müssen, damit die Menschen ihn weiterhin achten würden?

Viele Gedankenfetzen, die nirgends so richtig hingehören wollten, huschten so schnell durch Harrys Kopf, dass es ihn ganz schläfrig machte.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken. Durch die Fenster drang nur der Schein des durch Wolken verhangenen Mondes. Harry setzte sich auf und blickte zur Tür. Dort sah er die Silhouette von George.

»Gott, wie spät ist es? Ich muss ewig geschlafen haben.« George kam näher und erst da bemerkte Harry, dass er ein wenig durch ihn hindurchsehen konnte. »George? Ist das ein neuer Scherzartikel?«  
»Ich bin nicht George! Also ehrlich, Harry, du willst mein Freund gewesen sein, wenn du mich nicht einmal von meinem Bruder unterscheiden kannst?«

Zwei Möglichkeiten gab es, dachte Harry: George nahm ihn auf pietätlose Art auf den Arm und probierte einen neuen Scherzartikel an ihm aus oder es war tatsächlich …

»Fred?«  
»Gratuliere! Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte und einen aufblasbaren Besen gewonnen!«  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Du bist tot! Himmel, du bist doch kein Echo, oder? Davon müssten wir doch wissen.«

Die meisten Geister in Hogwarts waren Echos ihres damaligen Seins. Ähnlich wie die magischen Gemälde der Direktoren und Direktorinnen beinhalteten sie nur einen kleinen Teil ihres Selbst, der ihr Wesen ausgemacht hatte. Normalerweise waren solche Echos beim Ministerium registriert und durften nur dort spuken, wohin man sie per Verfügung beorderte. Peeves hingegen war ein waschechter Poltergeist, den man manchmal sogar zu fassen kriegen konnte. Fred sah wesentlich solider aus als zum Beispiel der Geisterkörper vom Kopflosen Nick.

»Ich muss noch träumen …«  
»Mach es dir mal nicht so einfach, Harry. Ich bin wirklich hier.« Freds nur leicht durchsichtige Erscheinung kam näher. Es war schwer, aber Harry bemerkte aus der Nähe den klitzekleinen Unterschied, der nicht lügen konnte. Es war Fred.  
»Wie ist das möglich?«, wollte Harry wissen.  
»Ich war auf dem Weg zu Malfoy: Draco Malfoy, nicht seinem Alten. Ein kleiner Auftrag, den ich dort erledigen muss … Da dachte ich, weil du so traurig bist, schaue ich bei dir vorbei, um dich aufzuheitern, wo es mir doch sonst nicht möglich ist, außer heute.«  
»Was ist heute anders?«  
»Heute ist Heiligabend, schon vergessen? Father Christmas wird zur Nacht die Geschenke unter die Weihnachtsbäume legen. Diese Zeit ist heilig.«  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. »Das klingt überhaupt nicht nach dir.«  
»Echt nich'? Na ja, ist ja auch wortwörtlich aus meiner Fibel übernommen.«  
»Was für eine …? – Warum willst du zu Malfoy?«  
»Ich möchte ihm zeigen, wie es sich entwickelt hätte, wenn er nett geworden wäre, und was ihn noch erwarten wird, sollte er sein hässliches Inneres beibehalten.«  
Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum. »Glaubst du wirklich, das interessiert ihn? Und wie willst du ihm das überhaupt zeigen?«  
Fred nahm neben Harry auf der Couch Platz und schnitt nur kurz an: »Ach, man zeigt ihm einfach Momente aus der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der Zukunft und wie das Leben dann verlaufen wäre, wenn er sich in manchen Situationen anders verhalten hätte. – Aber genug davon. Wie geht es dir?«  
»Kann man das bei mir auch machen?«, fragte Harry, ohne auf Freds Frage einzugehen.  
»Nun, du bist ein guter Mensch, was willst du mehr? Warum sollte ich …«  
»Ich möchte sehen, wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn ich ein bisschen … sagen wir, weniger nett gewesen wäre.«  
Diesmal runzelte Fred die Stirn und in den Falten sammelte sich glitzernd ein wenig Ektoplasma. »Wieso interessiert dich das?«  
»Nur so …«  
Fred presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor er sagte: »Das ist keine gute Idee, Harry. Weißt du, die Argumente der drei Geister sind sehr überzeugend. So überzeugend, dass diese Begegnungen zu 99,9 Prozent einen Menschen um 180 Grad ändern können.«  
Neugierig wollte Harry wissen: »Was ist mit den 0,1 Prozent?«  
»Suizid, Harry. Daher lieber ni…«  
»Hey, du kennst mich doch! Als ob ich mich von irgendjemandem manipulieren lassen würde. Ich möchte doch nur mal sehen, ob ich für mein jetziges Leben auch alles richtig gemacht habe.«

Für eine lange Zeit betrachtete Freds Geist seinen Freund sehr eindringlich. Völlig ungewöhnlich war das Fehlen jedweden Anzeichens von Schabernack in Freds Mimik. Die Sache war sehr ernst, das wusste Harry nun.

»Gut, ich werde es anregen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts«, sagte Fred schließlich. »Lass dir aber von mir den Rat geben, niemandem zu trauen. Ich weiß nicht, ob man dir jemanden schicken wird und wenn ja, wer das sein könnte.«  
»Ich lass mich so leicht von nichts und niemandem aus der Ruhe bringen, das müsstest du wissen.«

Mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern verabschiedete sich Fred von Harry, der nun wieder allein auf der Couch saß und nicht wusste, ob er das eben erlebt oder geträumt hatte.

* * *

.

**Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht**

Harry ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus, da bemerkte er plötzlich, wie sich in Windeseile Eisblumen an dem Glas bildeten und ein frostiger Windzug durch das Zimmer fegte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Eine durchsichtige Gestalt. Das musste der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht sein, der dort stand. Harry blickte in das Gesicht eines alten Professors. Er war es, ohne jeden Zweifel. Der Turban war eindeutig.

»Professor Quirrell!«  
»P-p-p-otter! Seien Sie wärmstens gegrüßt!«, sagte der verstorbene Abenteurer mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. »Sie hab…« Ein summender Ton war zu vernehmen, als Quirrell versuchte, seine Sprachbarriere zu überwinden. Ruckartig ging es weiter: »…ben den Wunsch geäußert, einen Blick zu wagen?«  
»Ja, schon, aber dass das gerade durch Sie geschehen soll …?«  
Quirrell winkte ab und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. »Ich weiß, wir hatten unsere Differenzen …«  
»Sie trugen Voldemort als neuen Haarschnitt!«  
Mit einem Mal lachte Quirrell laut, um die unangenehme Situation zu überspielen. »Wie erfrischend witzig! Da passt es gar nicht, dass Sie so nachtragend sind.«  
»… und Sie wollten mich auch noch umbringen!«, fiel Harry ihm ins Wort.  
»Ich nicht!«, sagte Quirrell plötzlich laut, als wäre er in der Tat erbost über den Vorwurf beziehungsweise dass man ihm dafür die Schuld gab. »Mr. Potter, bitte glauben Sie m-m-mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich komplett unter dem Einfluss von … Sie-wissen-schon…«  
»Sagen Sie seinen Namen, sonst traue ich Ihnen nicht!«  
»Gut, ich sag's: Vold-d-d…« Harry stieß Quirrell an, als hätte dieser wie eine Platte einen Sprung, und es half tatsächlich. »…demort! Sehen Sie!« Quirrell, über sich selbst erstaunt, klatsche in die Hände. »Ich hab's getan. Zufrieden?« Weil Harry gleichgültig nickte, fuhr Quirrell fort: »Sie möchten also einen Blick auf die Vergangenheit werfen.«  
»Ja.«  
»Gut, dann einen Moment noch …« Mit einem Male fuchtelte Quirrell mit seinen Händen vor Harrys Gesicht umher.  
»Was soll das?«, beschwerte sich Harry darüber, dass man ohne Vorwarnung in seinen Dunstkreis eingefallen war.  
»Jetzt funktioniert es!«

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wusste Harry, was sein ehemaliger Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste meinte. Die Umgebung verschwamm, bis er sich plötzlich bei _Madam Malkins - Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ wiederfand. Harry betrachtete sein jüngeres Ich. Eine Dame zurrte an seinem allerersten Zaubererumhang. Gleich daneben, ebenfalls auf einem kleinen Podest, stand Draco Malfoy. Die beiden unterhielten sich nett, viel netter als beim richtigen ersten Mal, bei dem Harry noch von all dem Neuen so überwältigt und sprachlos gewesen war. Harry erinnerte sich, dass dies der Moment war, in dem er Draco kennengelernt hatte.

Einen Moment später standen die Erstklässler versammelt vor der Tür zur Großen Halle. Draco beleidigte Ron und pauschal auch gleich dessen ganze Familie, streckte aber kurz darauf Harry in Freundschaft die Hand entgegen. Dieses Mal ergriff er sie. Das Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht schien das erste echte zu sein, das Harry jemals bei diesem Malfoy gesehen hatte.

Wenige Minuten später. Der kleine Harry saß vorn auf dem Stuhl. McGonagall setzte ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf und der brüllte nach nur wenigen Sekunden: »Slytherin!« Der Handschlag mit Draco war ausschlaggebend für diese Entscheidung gewesen, die ersten Bande der Freundschaft saßen fest. Es schmerzte den erwachsenen Harry ein kleines bisschen, als er Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Ihn hatte er zwar enttäuscht, dafür schien sich jedoch Snape wie ein Schneekönig zu freuen, und selbst Quirrell, der neben Snape saß, blickte auf und lächelte zufrieden.

Während der junge Harry an seinen Tisch ging und seine unter grüner Flagge sitzenden Klassenkameraden ihn mit dem gerufenen Kampfspruch »Wir haben Harry! Wir haben Harry!« begrüßten, drehte sich der erwachsene Harry zu seinem Begleiter um.

»Wie hätte Voldemort das aufgenommen, wäre das wirklich so abgelaufen?«, wollte Harry vom Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht wissen.  
»Der wäre davon so fasziniert gewesen, dass er dich in den ersten Jahren in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Aufgrund der großen Ähnlichkeit zwischen euch wäre es ihm schwergefallen, dir etwas anzutun. Du weißt ja, dass du in seinen Augen etwas ganz Besonderes warst.«

Ein Horkrux, dachte Harry.

Im ersten Schuljahr wäre Harry von Voldemort verschont geblieben. Der Dunkle Lord hätte sich weiterhin von Quirrell genährt und wäre wie ein Geschwür an dem Professor gewachsen, bevor die Kraft ausgereicht hätte, als eigenständige Person zu existieren.

Nach einem kleinen Zeitsprung sah sich Harry als sehr beliebten, aber auch gefürchteten Schüler. Besonders die Slytherins verehrten seine abgeklärt mächtige Art, denn weil er sich nicht als Außenseiter fühlte und von niemandem gehänselt wurde – Gryffindors machten so etwas grundlos nicht –, entwickelte sich Harry prächtig und völlig ohne Komplexe. Sein Hauslehrer Severus Snape kümmerte sich besonders gut um ihn und lehrte ihn Dinge, von denen Dumbledore nie erfahren durfte. Harry hatte zudem keine Probleme, mit einem Mädchen anzubändeln. Zum Trimagischen Turnier, an dem er nicht aktiv teilnahm, weil es niemanden gab, der seinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hätte, hatte Harry die Qual der Wahl. Achtundzwanzig Mädchen aus allen Häusern waren in die engere Wahl gekommen, mit ihm auf den Ball gehen zu dürfen. Sein bester Freund Draco wählte die Passende für ihn aus – natürlich reinblütig.

Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm, wurde dunkler.

»Moment noch, ich will sehen, mit wem ich zum Ball …!« Eine sanft grollende Stimme, die seinen Namen zischte, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Vorsichtig dreht sich Harry um. Quirrell. Doch es war nicht dessen Stimme gewesen. Sie sprach noch einmal und es kam direkt aus dem Turban. »Du wärst mir so ähnlich gewesen, ich hätte dich bei mir aufgenommen. Zusammen hätten wir …«  
»Nein!« Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Es hätte nie ein _Zusammen_ gegeben, Voldemort!«

Quirrell griff zu seinem Turban und löste ein Ende, um ihn abzuwickeln. Als er damit fertig war, drehte sich der damalige Lehrer um. Voldemorts Gesicht war die ganze Zeit über am Hinterkopf des Geistes der vergangenen Weihnacht gewesen.

»Hast du es gar nicht bemerkt?«, fragte Voldemort. »Die Narbe hat dir keine Schmerzen verursacht. Das bedeutet, wir sind uns näher verbunden, als du es für …«  
»Nein!«

Harry schloss die Augen und schrie immerzu: »Nein! Nein! Nein!« Weder er noch sein jüngeres Ich hatten irgendetwas bemerkt. War das ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er bereits dem dunklen Pfad gefolgt war?


	2. Gegenwärtiger und zukünftiger Geist

**Der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht**

»Potter!«  
Der harsche Ausruf ließ Harry auf den Hacken eine halbe Pirouette drehen. »Moody!«  
»Mein Junge! Schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?« Der alte Auror humpelte auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. »Dich noch einmal sehen zu können ist mir eine Freude!« Harry war so perplex von dem, was kurz zuvor geschehen war, dass er Moody lediglich die Hand reichen konnte. »Hat dich ein bisschen erschreckt, nicht wahr? Voldemort meine ich. Ist ganz gut, dass die Vergangenheit, die du eben gesehen hast, nie eingetroffen ist.«

Andererseits, dachte Harry, war er das erste Mal in seinem Leben richtig beliebt gewesen. Er hätte lernen können, ohne von Snape und seinen Slytherins ständig gepiesackt zu werden, er hätte gute Noten bekommen, wäre selbstsicher geworden und selbst Voldemort hätte ihn verschont. So schlecht wäre es gar nicht gewesen. Diesen Gedanken behielt er jedoch für sich.

»Fred sagte mir, du wolltest einen Blick wagen. Sag, wie erging es dir nach dem ersten?« Moodys magisches Auge rollte wild in der Augenhöhle umher und Harry hatte das Gefühl, der Auror wollte ihm direkt in die Seele blicken, doch das wollte Harry verhindern.  
»Es war aufschlussreich«, gestand Harry.  
»Ah!«, brummte der Auror. »Mehr nicht? Hatte es irgendeine Wirkung?«

Harry verzog den Mund, als würde er sich über keine Wirkung im Klaren sein, und doch spürte er ein kleines bisschen Stolz über das junge Ich, das er nie gewesen war.

»Nö«, log Harry vorgetäuscht ausdruckslos, als hätte ihn der Einblick in die mögliche Vergangenheit nicht im Geringsten berührt. Nur Voldemort … Der hatte ihn ein wenig erschreckt.  
»Gut, dann hatte Fred recht, als er sagte, du wärst nur neugierig, würdest dich aber nicht beeinflussen lassen. Wir wollen dich doch nicht umpolen!« Durch die halbe Nase, die ihm fehlte, lachte Moody mit tiefen, grunzenden Lauten. »Bereit für die Gegenwart?«  
War er? »Ja!«, sagte Harry gut gelaunt.

Nach wenigen Sekunden befanden sie sich vor einem luxuriösen Haus. Vor Harry und Moody standen ein alternativer Harry und Draco, die ebenfalls auf das verschneite Haus blickten.

Draco klopfte sich ein bisschen Schnee von den Schultern, während er sagte: »Dein neues Haus, Harry.« Der Blonde öffnete ihm das Tor und begleitete ihn bis zur Haustür und hinein. »Herrlich! Dieses edle Holz«, schwärmte Draco, als er das Haus seines Chefs und Freundes betrachtete.  
»Wie teuer war es?«, wollte Harry wissen.  
»98.000 Galleonen!«  
»Wow, so teuer wäre wahrscheinlich nicht mal der ganze Ligusterweg samt Häusern und Grundstücken.«  
»Glaub ich dir gern, aber Heu und Schlamm kosten ja auch nicht alle Welt«, winkte Malfoy ab. »Willst du den Konferenzraum sehen?«

Aufgeregt ging Draco voraus und öffnete eine Flügeltür. Dahinter verbarg sich ein riesiger Raum mit einem ovalen Tisch aus Kirschholz mit den sechzig Stühlen, die Draco in Auftrag gegeben hatte – plus des majestätischen Stuhls am Ende des Tisches, der für Harry vorgesehen war.

»Hier kannst du die Treffen abhalten. Ach übrigens: Goyle senior ist nun auch auf unserer Seite!«  
»Das ist auch besser so, sonst hätte Gregory demnächst auf einen Vater verzichten müssen und das täte mir leid. Du weißt, was mir eine Familie bedeutet, wo ich doch selbst keine hatte.« Milde lächelnd blickte Harry zu Draco. »Erst ihr habt mir gezeigt, wie warm und geborgen man sich im Kreis einer Familie fühlen kann.«  
Draco nickte mitfühlend und es war nicht geheuchelt. »Der Dunkle Lord steht nun fast alleine da. Über achtzig Prozent seiner Anhänger sind zu uns übergelaufen.«

Als Harry diesem Gespräch zwischen dem alternativen Harry und Draco lauschte, wollte er erst nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Die Todesser waren nun überwiegend seine Anhänger? Was versprachen sie sich davon? Und was versprach sein anderes Ich sich davon? Mehr Weihnachtsgeschenke?

Es schien, als hätte Moody seine Fragen wahrgenommen, denn er sagte: »Kaum zu glauben, nicht wahr? Die ganzen Todesser glauben, sie wären bei dir besser dran.«  
»Und? Sind sie es?«, fragte Harry scheinbar desinteressiert, doch in Wirklichkeit war der Gedanke, so viele Ergebene zu haben, weder abstoßend noch erschrecken.  
»In gewisser Weise …« Moody stoppte sich selbst und Harry ahnte, dass es sich womöglich zu positiv anhören könnte, weswegen der Auror lieber nichts mehr sagte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Draco ließ den Gast herein. Es war ihr ehemaliger Klassenkamerad Blaise. Der verbeugte sich tief vor Harry und wagte es danach, ihm die Hand zu reichen.

Mit einem unsichereren Flattern in der Stimme richtete Blaise das Wort an Harry. »Du siehst gut aus.«  
Der alternative Harry lächelte einseitig. »Das sagst du doch nur, weil es offensichtlich ist.« Das ängstliche Lächeln aus Blaises Gesicht verschwand, doch Harry entschärfte die Situation. »War nur ein Scherz. Es freut mich, deine Familie endlich in unserer Runde zu wissen. Man möchte doch sichergehen, wer Freund ist und wer Feind, nicht wahr?«  
»Ich habe dir gern geholfen, alle Horkruxe zu finden …«  
»Daran musst du mich nicht erinnern«, warnte Harry in ungewöhnlich gefährlichem Tonfall. »Warum bist du überhaupt hier, Blaise?«  
»Eine Nachricht von Voldemort. Er …« Blaise griff in seinen Umhang und zog ein Kuvert heraus, das er Harry überreichte, doch der nahm es nicht entgegen, sondern Draco.  
Ritsch, ratsch – schon war der Umschlag auf. Dracos Augen flogen über das Geschriebene, dann lachte er plötzlich auf. »Der Spinner schickt dir ein Friedensangebot.«  
Harry grinste. »Jetzt haben wir ihn.«  
Nochmals blickte Draco auf das Schreiben. »Er fragt, was er tun soll.«  
»Schreib ihm, er soll sich einen Gott aussuchen, zu dem er beten kann. Kümmere dich darum, Draco. Ich will damit nicht mehr belästigt werden.«

Die Kälte in der eigenen Stimme jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken. Konnte er so nüchtern in Bezug auf Voldemort reagieren? Wo war die Angst hin, die Vorsicht? Verpufft!

»Na? Etwa erschrocken darüber, wie abgestumpft du wärst, hättest du dich in deinem Leben anders entschieden?«, fragte Moody, der wahrgenommen hatte, wie Harry im ersten Moment sein alternatives Ich geringschätzig betrachtet hatte. Mit sanfterer Stimme fügte der ehemalige Auror hinzu: »Oder ist es auf den zweiten Blick gar nicht so schlecht, was du siehst? Immerhin geht nicht von Voldemort die Gefahr aus, sondern von dir. Und wer hat dich besser im Griff als du selbst?«

Zwar hatte Moody in gewisser Weise recht, aber das wollte er dem Auror nicht eingestehen. Er wollte dem Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht gerade eine Antwort geben, da sah er, wie Moody seinen Flachmann zog und einen Schluck nehmen wollte.

»Verdammt!« Moody schüttelte den Flachmann, aber man hörte nichts. Als er den Rest des Inhalts hinunterstürzen wollte, kamen lediglich zwei Tropfen heraus, die seine Zunge benetzten. »Nein, nicht doch jetzt schon!«

Vor Angst erstarrte Harry, als der Körper Moodys sich wie Knetmasse zu verformen begann. Es dauert nicht lang, da starrte ihn ein irres Augenpaar an.

»Barty Crouch junior! Ich hätte es mir denken können«, sagte Harry wütend. Wieso fiel er auch ein zweites Mal darauf herein!  
»Einen schönen Einblick gehabt, Potter?« Crouch züngelte wie eine Schlange, sein Gesicht war dabei zu einer wahnsinnig grinsenden Fratze verzogen. »Moody war anderweitig beschäftigt. Sie, Potter, waren für heute nicht eingeplant. Ich bin eingesprungen, um Ihnen einen Blick zu gestatten. Hätte ich mich Ihnen in meiner wahren Gestalt gezeigt, wären Sie mir gar nicht erst gefolgt.«

Da hatte der Mann auch wieder recht, dachte Harry. Trotzdem war er wütend. Es war zu hoffen, dass der dritte Geist ihn nicht auch auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

»Sie müssen nicht mit mir reden, Potter. Ich verschwinde jetzt sowieso und überlasse Sie dem Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht!«

* * *

.

**Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht**

Noch immer war Harry sauer, dass man so ein Spielchen mit ihm getrieben hatte. Gleichzeitig war er jedoch angenehm überrascht, als er sich vorstellte, wie es wohl sein würde, treue Gefolgsleute um sich zu scharen. Dass Harry außerordentlich mächtig war, das wusste man nicht erst, seit er Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Sie waren gleichstark gewesen, nur lag der entscheidende Vorteil bei dem jüngeren: Harry konnte lieben, Harry hatte Freunde, Harrys Seele war intakt. Das hatte ihn in jeder Hinsicht ein bisschen stärker als Voldemort gemacht.

Eine schmierige Stimme hinter ihm riss Harry aus seinen Machtfantasien, als er hörte: »Ich dachte eigentlich, dass man mich erwartet und entsprechend gebührend empfängt.«  
Zu wem die Stimme gehörte, wusste Harry, ohne die Person ansehen zu müssen. »Snape.«  
»Ich will dieses eine Mal durchgehen lassen, dass Sie mir keine respektvolle Anrede zuteilwerden ließen.«

Harry drehte sich um. Der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich nicht verändert. Dennoch war es eine Überraschung festzustellen, dass offensichtlich selbst Geister fettige Haare haben konnten.

»Professor Snape«, grüßte Harry diesmal korrekt mit akademischem Titel und höflichem Nicken. »Mit Ihnen habe ich nicht gerechnet.«  
»Macht nichts, ich mit Ihnen auch nicht«, gab der Tränkemeister zurück. »Ein Blick in die Zukunft soll es sein, ja?« Weil Harry lediglich wortlos bejahte, fragte Snape nach: »Sind Sie sich über die möglichen Konsequenzen im Klaren?«  
»Natürlich! Es sei denn, Sie sind gar nicht Severus Snape, sondern … Bellatrix oder Pettigrew. Dann können wir an dieser Stelle gleich aufhören.«  
Langsam und geschmeidig kam Snape auf Harry zu, ohne dabei auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sich so anschleichen konnte nur ein Spion. »Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich es bin. Kein Vielsafttrank, keine Illusion.« Untypisch für ihn legte Snape in beinahe väterlicher Geste eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. »Dann darf die Reise losgehen.«

Das Zimmer über dem Scherzartikelladen verschwand. Stattdessen fand sich Harry in dem riesigen Haus wieder, das Draco für ihn in der alternativen Gegenwart gekauft hatte. Alles war bunt geschmückt mit selbst gebastelten Papiersternen, die durch Kinderhände krumm und schief geworden waren. Der große, helle Salon war voller Gäste, darunter auch ein gealterter Draco, den Harry nun an die einhundert Jahre schätzte, aber genau konnte er es nicht sagen. Selbst Dumbledore hatte damals mit seinen 150 Jährchen noch sehr jung ausgesehen. Neben Draco konnte man junge und ältere Gesichter erkennen, die Harry auf eine seltsame Weise vertraut vorkamen. Snape half ihm auf die Sprünge.

»Ihr 150. Geburtstag, Mr. Potter. Alle sind gekommen, Kinder, Enkelkinder, Urenkel und so weiter. Freunde, Verwandte, Anhänger …« Snape deutete auf einen Ohrensessel.

Als Harry erkannte, wer darin saß, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Es war kaum zu beschreiben, wie schaurig aufregend es war, sich selbst in einem so fortgeschrittenen Alter zu betrachten. Der alte Harry sah allgemein sehr gesund und fit aus. Die Haare waren schneeweiß und reichten bis über die Schultern. Auch einen Bart hatte er sich stehen lassen, jedoch nicht so lang und bauschig wie der von Dumbledore.

Ein Journalist war anwesend. Den hätte Harry längst wieder hinausgeworfen, doch sein älteres Ich schien mit diesem Mann keine Probleme zu haben.

»Darf ich ein Foto von Ihnen machen, Mr. Potter?«, fragte der junge Journalist respektvoll.  
»Sicher! Von mir allein oder mit dem jüngsten Potter der Familie?« Eine junge Frau reichte dem alten Harry ein Baby, das er liebevoll an seinen weichen Bart schmiegte.  
»Ein wunderbares Motiv!«, lobte der Journalist und schoss das Foto.  
Auf der Stelle war Draco vor Ort. Harry bedeutete dem Journalisten, seinem Freund zu folgen und erklärte: »Mr. Malfoy wird Ihnen bei der Formulierung eines entsprechenden Artikels zum Bild gern behilflich sein.«

Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge und wandte sich an den jungen Harry: »So etwas nennt man Zensur, Mr. Potter.«  
»Der Mann muss es sich doch nicht gefallen lassen! Niemand hindert ihn daran, über mich das zu schreiben, was er denkt.«  
»Da irren Sie leider, Mr. Potter, denn Sie zwingen ihn. Es sind schon viele Reporter vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Ich gebe zu, dass die meisten es verdient haben. Dennoch ist das, was sie den Bürgern der magischen Welt mit Ihren geschönten Berichten antun, gleichzusetzen mit geistiger Brandstiftung. Es existiert von Ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit nur das Bild, das sie vorgeben.«  
»Vielleicht ist es aber gar nicht mal so schlecht?«, wagte Harry zu vermuten. »Mich haben die Artikel im Tagespropheten immer geärgert. Dort stand nie die Wahrheit! Wenn diese Schmierfinken schon Lügen drucken, warum dann nicht gleich meine?«  
Einen Augenblick lang war Snape still, bis er nachdenklich nickte. »Gar nicht mal so falsch überlegt, Mr. Potter.«

Von Snape gelobt zu werden war noch seltsamer, als dem eigenen, gealterten Ich gegenüberzustehen. Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Klirren. Ein junger Mann, den verwuschelten, schwarzen Haaren zufolge definitiv einer seiner Nachkommen, hatte ein Tablett mit einer teuer aussehenden Karaffe umgeworfen. Normalerweise würde sich Harry an solchen Dingen nicht stören. Ein kurzer Aufräumzauber und die Party konnte weitergehen. Sein altes Ich war jedoch anderer Ansicht. Der betagte Harry starrte den jungen Mann an, der so schnell wie möglich wieder für Ordnung sorgte.

Es war für Harry ein kleiner Schock zu wissen, dass nicht nur die Journalisten vor ihm kuschten, sondern selbst die eigene Familie.

»In Zukunft«, begann Snape mit langsamer, weicher Stimme zu sprechen, »sind Sie auf der ganzen Welt gleichermaßen beliebt und gefürchtet. Am meisten Respekt haben Sie sich mit dieser ›Horch und Guck GmbH‹ verschafft, die Ihr werter Freund Draco ins Leben gerufen hat. Sie wissen über Ihre Feinde genauso viel wie über Ihre Freunde und das macht Sie bei allen in gleichem Maße so angsteinflößend.«

Der Gedanke stieß Harry im ersten Moment ein wenig ab. Andererseits war es schön zu wissen, dass niemand es mehr wagen würde, ihm auf der Nase herumzutanzen. Alle begegneten ihm mit höchstem Respekt, auch wenn dieser aus der Furcht heraus geboren wurde.

»Außerdem, Mr. Potter, sind Sie ein überaus mächtiger Zauberer. Für diesen Weg ist es jetzt übrigens noch nicht zu spät! Sie müssen nur die richtigen schwarzmagischen Bücher lesen und ein paar Jahre Studium der Dunklen Künste absolvieren und dann werden Sie sogar in der Lage sein, Tote wiederzuerwecken – und ich meine keine geistlosen Inferi, wenn Sie verstehen …?«  
Hatte Snape ihm da eben zugezwinkert? »Mmmh, zumindest glaube ich jetzt zu verstehen, warum Sie die ganze Zeit so nett zu mir sind.«  
»Dann haben wir eine Abmachung? Ich würde solange freiwillig bei Ihnen katzbuckeln, bis Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, eines Tages zu Ihren engsten …«  
»Stopp! Das ist ein wenig voreilig, finden Sie nicht? Ich will erst sehen, wie es endet!«  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wie soll es schon enden? Sie sterben eines Tages, aber die Welt zollt Ihnen noch weit über den Tod hinaus Respekt.«

Das gefiel Harry. Den Respekt hatte er sich verdient, doch der Zeitungsfritze im Scherzartikelladen hatte ihm diesen völlig verwehrt. Vielleicht war einfach nur mal eine Lektion fällig?

»Mr. Potter, ich möchte mich dann gern von Ihnen verabschieden. Und denken Sie bitte daran«, Snape legte abermals eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, »Sie können meine Treue an Ihrer Seite wissen!«  
»Fein …« Was konnte man da schon sagen? Danke fürs Schleimen?!

Snape wedelte einmal kräftig mit seinem Umhang. Im Nu war der Tränkemeister verschwunden.

* * *

.

**Epilog**

Harry erkannte die Umgebung wieder. Er befand sich in Georges Wohnzimmer. Durch das Fenster schienen Sonnenstrahlen hinein, die gleich wieder von Wolken verdeckt wurden, bis es schien, als wäre alles grau. An der Tür stand jemand.

»Fred?«, fragte Harry überrascht.  
Der Zwilling trat mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen herein. »Ich träume auch noch oft von ihm«, sagte George, der Harrys Frage damit erklärt glaubte.

Während gestern am 24. noch fleißig gearbeitet worden war, war der 25. Dezember in Großbritannien offiziell ein Feiertag und den wollten George und Harry zusammen mit der Familie im Fuchsbau verbringen. Beide machten sich fertig.

Sie wollten gerade den Laden verlassen, da kam ein aufgeregter Draco Malfoy auf die beiden zugestürmt. Beinahe hätte Harry schon seinen Stab gezogen – reine Gewohnheit.

»Bitte …«, schnaufte Draco. »Die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung? Ist die …?«  
George ergriff das Wort: »Die Tombola war gestern.«  
»Mist!« Draco zog sich einen Handschuh aus und griff in die Innentasche seines Umhanges. Er zog einen klimpernden Sack heraus. »Kann ich auch so etwas spenden? Ich meine, ohne ein Los zu kaufen.«

Die Antwort war ein klares Ja, doch weder George noch Harry konnten glauben, dass ein Malfoy freiwillig Geld spendete, wenn nicht im Gegenzug etwas für sie dabei heraussprang. Oder … Harry überlegte. Da war doch dieser seltsame Traum gewesen. Was hatte Freds Geist noch gesagt? Er würde Draco Malfoy besuchen und ihm drei Geister auf den Hals hetzen, auf dass Draco ein besserer Mensch werden würde.

»Warum plötzlich so spendabel?«, hakte Harry skeptisch nach.  
Dracos Augen hatten fast etwas Gejagtes. Es wirkte nicht so, als hätte er sich aus tiefstem Herzen geändert, sondern eher, als hätte er aus Angst heraus versucht, eine gute Tat zu vollbringen.

Aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich wieder der Journalist von gestern auf. »Schon die heutige Schlagzeile gesehen, Potter? Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft!« Der Mann hielt den Tagespropheten hoch. Wie befürchtet hatte es der Vorfall mit der aufdringlichen Frau in die Schlagzeile geschafft. »Dafür sind Sie allerdings in der Beliebtheitsskala enorm gesunken.« Klick. Aufgrund des Geräuschs drehte Harry sich um. Der Mann hatte ein Foto geschossen. »Und einen Tag später – Sie zusammen mit einem Todesser! Das wird Ihren Ruf nicht gerade …«

Harry platzte der Kragen. Er streckte seine Hand in Richtung des Mannes aus, doch er berührte ihn nicht. Dennoch geschah etwas Eigenartiges. Der Journalist hob vom Boden ab und schwebte. Es war für jeden, auch für die Passanten und Ladenbesitzer, die sich noch in der Winkelgasse befanden, erkennbar, dass Harry ohne Zauberstab dazu in der Lage war, den Mann in der Luft zu halten und zu navigieren. George und Draco waren viel zu schockiert, als dass sie auf Harry hätten einreden können.

»Lassen Sie mich runter!«, verlangte der Journalist verängstigt. Harry schmeckte jedoch das erste Mal die Genugtuung am eigenen Leib, anstatt sie nur in alternativen Zeitlinien sehen zu dürfen. Macht! Er schmetterte den Mann unsanft an eine Häuserwand, wo er mit dem Rücken an die Mauer gepresst einen Meter über dem Boden verharrte.  
Laut genug, damit alle Gaffenden es hören konnten, sagte Harry: »Ich war einst Voldemort ebenbürtig! Das sollte niemand vergessen!«

Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen blickte der Journalist hinunter auf Potter, den man so außer sich noch nie erlebt hatte. Die Passanten blieben zwar stehen, wagten es jedoch nicht, einzugreifen oder die Magische Polizeibrigade zu verständigen. Sie trauten sich nicht einmal, Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

»Und damit Sie anständig darüber berichten, wen Sie all die Jahre mit Ihren Artikeln veralbert haben …« Mit der anderen Hand visierte Harry die Kamera an, die um die Schulter des Journalisten hing. Mit einem Ruck hatte Harry sie ebenso frei schwebend in der Luft wie den Mann selbst. »… gibt es noch ein schönes, bewegtes Bild von diesem Ereignis!«

Die Kamera war so positioniert, dass sie beide Männer – den Journalisten und Harry – wunderbar im Sucher hatte. In dem Moment, als Harry den Mann stab- und wortlos durch die Luft warf, sodass er am Ende in einem modderigen Haufen Schnee und Matsch landete, schoss die Kamera ein Foto. Der unfreiwillige Flug des Mannes von der Wand bis zum Boden war in hoher Auflösung aufgezeichnet worden.

»Und vergessen Sie nicht«, Harry blickte einmal in die Menge und spürte jetzt schon den Respekt, den er sich gestern noch so sehr gewünscht hatte, »die Leser mit angemessenen Worten über diesen heutigen Vorfall zu unterrichten. Achten Sie auf Ihren Ausdruck. Ich bin zurzeit ein wenig gereizt und nicht in der Stimmung für Lügengeschichten. Haben Sie mich verstanden?«  
»Ja …«  
»Ja, was?«  
Der Journalist kämpfte nur kurz mit sich. »Ja, Sir!«  
»Na bitte, geht doch!« Harry wandte sich an Draco. »Und du wollest Geld spenden?«  
»Ich?« Nachdem, was Draco hier eben erlebt hatte, waren die Gefühlsregungen, hervorgerufen durch die nächtlichen Besuche von Albus Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory und Severus Snape, wie weggefegt. Mit begeisterter Miene sagte Draco: »Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, wie du das eben gemacht hast. Das war ja un-glaub-lich!«

Öffentlich demonstrierte Macht lockte Malfoys an wie das Licht die Motten. Das war schon immer so gewesen und es würde sich nie ändern. Als Harry in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Feindes blickte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie Freunde hätten werden können. Moment! Snape hatte es extra betont: Es war noch nicht zu spät!

»Malfoy, wie wäre es, wenn wir ausnahmsweise mal die Familien zusammenwürfeln und Weihnachten gemeinsam verbringen?« Harry hatte es gesagt, bevor George ihn aufhalten konnte.  
Im ersten Moment glaubte Draco sich veralbert, aber weil er Harrys festen Blick ausmachen konnte, nickte er: »Danke, gern!«

Harry, gefolgt von George und Draco, schlug den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel ein. Die Menschentraube bildete eine Schneise, um sie passieren zu lassen. Kaum einer hörte den kleinen Tim, den Neffen der Besitzerin der _Magische Menagerie_, mit vor Furcht zitternder Stimme sagen: »Gott segne jeden von uns … Aber vor allem möge er uns schützen!«

.

_**- Ende**_-


End file.
